Summer of Levi
by Aimee and Chloe asdfghjkl
Summary: It's the first summer after college. Told from both POV alternatively. Long distance is hard, then Levi lets a little thing he forgot to mention slip.
1. Chapter 1

Cath:

Again. I fell asleep again. I checked my phone, it flashed up with this: '2 missed calls. Levi' '1 text, Levi.' It had been a week since summer had started and Levi and I haven't used actual communication. It's a dull,deep pain not even Simon Snow can make go away. I was up reading the night away. Since the last book came out, I've been having competitions with myself on how quick I can read all the books in the series. Every night I have a date with my bookshelf. Then when I'm not reading, I'm desperately trying to find inspiration for a new Simon Snow fanfiction. It'll come.  
Levi has been at his home, on the ranch in Missouri. I long for him here, so we can read together again. It's truly magical. Levi has helped me in ways I can't describe, for years I've always felt responsible and that I need to be organized, but Levi let me be more relaxed ( well if you're finicky about it; he taught me). I'm forever grateful for him and his ten thousand smiles.  
I opened up my phone and read his message. 'Missing you like crazy, stay well, sweetheart L xx'  
I sent Levi a text back: 'Hey, sorry up reading..all night..again. Hope you're okay. Miss you lots. Call me when you get this. C xx :)'  
I picked up my book and placed it on my bed side table, I looked over to Wren's bed and saw it messy and unmade, nothing new there. I checked the clock; 12:00. I put on my dressing gown and moped down stairs.

"Afternoon, Cather" My dad joked, he was sitting on the sofa with his feet up watching some weekly cooking programme. He was up and dressed. My stomach turned as I realized I was the least organized person here.  
"Wren?" I asked.  
"Off shopping, up all night writing?"He confirmed my fear.  
"Not this time, Dad. Try a Simon Snow book marathon."  
Dad chuckled. A deep chuckle, like it was the most casual thing to do. "There are some eggs left in the fridge."

A few hours went by and I decided to call my room mate, Reagan. She answered almost immediately.  
"Cath, how's the summer?" She answered cheerfully.  
"Bookish, How is yours?"  
"You're so predictable" She giggled jokingly. "Well.." I nervously fiddled my free hand with the bottom of my green cardigan.  
"Anyway, how is Levi?"  
"He's been at the ranch and stuff, and I'm at home.. so... communication has been difficult"  
"He's called you, right?"  
"hmm"  
"oh, honey did you miss his call?"  
"-s" I corrected.  
"I feel terrible. He won't think I'm ignoring him, will he?"  
"Have you guys text?"  
"yes. Not in conversation though"  
"You're okay."

We continued to make small talk, until we said our byes. I hung up and lay back on my bed letting out a long, deep sigh. I closed my eyes, allowing myself to picture his long smiling face looking down into my eyes. I had his sparkling sea-blue eyes memorized. The way his messy blonde hair shaped his forehead, and how his face relaxes as he listens to my reading. What was Levi doing now?


	2. Chapter 2

LEVI:

I was leaning against the back of my red truck, dirty after another day of work. I glanced into the distance to see the sky a sweet summer glow of orange and pink.I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone. I chuckled browsing through my messages. She let me know she was up late.

My dad strolled along the dirt gravel road. He was a tall, dark haired figure with dull green eyes approaching me. "What you doin' there, pal?" he asked cheerfully. He carried a joking smile.  
"Nothing much, just seeing what Cath is up to." I mirrored his smile.  
"Will she be coming to Esther's wedding." He asked.  
"Ye, I am thinking about going to pick her up tomorrow."  
"Get out of the way before your Mom and sister go crazy." He smiled as he said it.  
"Do you think mom will let me go?"  
"I don't see why not and I think she wants to meet this mystery girl anyway." He smiled  
"She is not a mystery girl, Dad." I rolled my eyes playfully.

We drove back in silence except from the occasional question dad had about Cath and I. 'What's she like?' 'How'd you meet?' When we got to the house, we carried out our usual routine. Which was to take off our shoes and leave them by the door and very carefully walk through the house to the kitchen without getting mud on anything. Mom is persistent about that, it was forbidden.

Once when I was about six I got mud all through the house and she made my dad, my uncle, my three cousins and I clean the whole house. When I got to the kitchen my mom was there cooking dinner.  
"Hey mom, what are you making?" It was a politer way of asking what's for dinner.  
"Hey honey. We're having your favorite: Beef stew."  
"Sounds good...mom?...I was wondering if it will be okay if I go and pick up Cath tomorrow?"  
She turned around to look at me.  
"Levi. I do not think that your sister's wedding is the best place to meet your girlfriend."  
I was surprised that she said that because I thought she would like to be acquainted with her.  
"Mom it's the perfect time. All the family will be here, What is your problem?"  
"I do not have a problem. It just..."  
I stopped her before she could say anything else. "No mom. Why can't you be like everybody else?"  
She was silent.  
"I'm sorry but can't you just support me in this. I know you are going to like Cath very much." I apologized.  
"I just don't want her to hurt you." She argued.  
"She's not Reagan, okay" She stepped In front of me and gave me a big hug which meant I'm sorry but I don't want to say it. "I love you, mom."  
"I love you, too, honey." She let go of me and went back to her cooking. "Will she be staying overnight ?" She asked.  
"Er...ye...I if that is okay with you."  
"How many?"  
"One, maybe two it depends on if drive her back after Esther's wedding or the day after."  
"She will be staying two nights. Now go up stairs and have a shower. Dinner is almost ready and you smell."  
"I love you, mom." I said with amusement.

**Hi, thanks for reading our chapters. It means so much to Aimee and I. Feel free to leave any reviews. I hope you enjoyed reading from Levi's perspective. :) - Chloe. **


	3. Chapter 3

Cath

I heard Dad greet Wren as the front door slammed shut. The mental image I had of Levi had vanished. Fading away like grains of sand falling through open fingers.  
I shuffled along to the bathroom leaving my phone on my bed. I stood in front of the mirror seeing my refection stare back at me: My hair in a loose half pony tail, messy and un-brushed. Behind my glasses I saw dark circles peering under my eyes, they were tired from scanning words repeatedly at ungodly hours. I took my glasses off and placed them to the side of the sink. I let the cold water flow then cupped my hands and threw the cool, clear liquid onto my face.  
I wondered if Wren would sympathize with me or tell me to stop moping? Would she understand why I missed him so much?  
I put my glasses back on and walked back to my room. Wren was speaking, on the phone perhaps? I could only make out a few words though. " Minute... fine."  
I entered quietly not waning to disturb her. Wren spotted me and her sentence trailed off. Her face lit up mirroring the way diamonds refract light. A huge smile spread across her face. I looked more closely and realized she was talking on my phone. My stomach hatched from it's chrysalis and became home to a flutter of butterflies flying uncontrollably inside; all singing the same song. Levi.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello readers. As you may have gathered, we're new to this website, we're really enjoying it and very grateful for all of you reading it. (Then the people who've 'favorite' and/or followed our story: THANK YOU SO MUCH!) If you could please send a review or PM? We would really enjoy to hear your thoughts. Even if you want to criticize. We really want to know what you think.  
****Enjoy! **

LEVI

I've always enjoyed Omaha, Nebraska. Sometimes, if I drove real slow I could hear the mutter of chants from civilians conversing in Spanish .The typical red bricked houses and big porches, it's different. I'm use to the familiar ranches of Arnold, Missouri.  
I decided that I was close enough to Cath's house, so I pulled out my phone and gave her a call. She picked up on the 4th ring.  
"Hey Cather." I greeted.  
It wasn't Cath who answered. "Hey Levi, it's Wren. Cath is in the bathroom, she will be out in a minute."  
" Oh ... How are you Wren." I hoped that she had missed the disappointment in my voice.  
Wren. "Fine ... How are...oh what? Cath is here. Cath, Levi is on the phone. Nice talking to you."  
"Nice talking to you."  
"Hey. I've missed you." She said.  
"Missed you, too. How are you?"  
"Good. How are you?"  
"Happier now that I am talking to you." I could hear her laugh on the other end of the phone.  
"I was wondering if you would like to go to my sister's wedding with me?"  
"Yeah! I would love to. When is it?" She asked excitedly.  
I pulled up outside of her house and stopped the car engine. I stared up at her bedroom window, I could see a vague outline of the top of her pony-tail. I relaxed.  
"In 2 days." I spoke so quietly I wasn't sure she had heard me.  
"Pardon."  
"In 2 days. I know I should have told you earlier, but I am on my way to your house right now."  
"Levi, I'm really flattered, but I don't have a dress or somewhere to stay."  
"I am sure that you have a dress and if you don't we can buy one, I still need to buy a suit. You can stay at my house."  
"The only dress I can think of is my prom dress."  
"What colour is it?"  
"Green."  
"Let me see it, I'm just outside. Bye."  
I rang the door bell and waited for a few minutes. The door flew open and there was Cath wearing the dress that she had worn to prom. It was a shimmering green, knee length dress with a small flower pattern on one side. She looked so beautiful in the dress.  
"What do you think?" She asked.  
"You look beautiful."  
"Thank you." She smiled  
Wren shouted from up the stairs. "Cath close the door you're letting the cool air out!"  
"You heard her! Come in!" She motioned.  
The door closed behind me. We were standing in the hallway inside her house, I slid my arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. It felt so good to have my arms around her again and for her, likewise to have her arms around me. I could have stood like that forever, if it was not for the sound of footsteps coming towards us, I might have. I slowly and reluctantly let go of her.  
"Levi, it's so nice to see you." Cath's dad greeted me.  
"It's nice to see you too, Sir."  
"We were just about to go out and get some tacos. Would like to come?" Mr. Avery offered.  
"Yes please. Tacos sound good." I smiled at Cath approvingly.  
"Let me get changed." She climbed her stairs and came back down two minutes later in her usual cardigan and jeans. "Ready?" she asked everyone.  
We climbed into my truck as I had volunteered to drive. Cath and Wren in the back seats as Art and I were in the front. It was a short drive to the taco van. We ordered four super tacos and they were delicious. We sat in the truck as we ate, exchanging conversation about anything and everything.


	5. Chapter 5

CATH:

Levi dropped off Dad and Wren at home, I explained to dad that I was going to help Levi with his suit, he thought it was a great idea, though he had suggested he should come along too, for when his fashion taste was called upon. He soon changed his mind once Wren quietly reminded him that we needed time together, jut Levi and I because she knew I had been lost without him.

The mall wasn't too far from our house. Levi parked his truck and turned to me. He as usual was smiling brightly.  
"Thank you." He said, grabbing my hand in his.  
I blushed shyly down to my knees. "It's not a problem."  
Levi used his free hand and tenderly placed the side of his index finger under my chin and pushed my head up until our eyes were locked. It reminded me of how it was only about an hour ago I had this moment mentally, the sea-blue of his eyes made my heart skip a beat. My lips had pushed back back into a smile.  
"I mean it. Coming to Esther's wedding with me means a great deal. You're beautiful and brilliant and most importantly, you're Cather Avery and I... I love you."His voice was smooth, as his words made me fall deeper and deeper through the center of the Earth. Going against the rules of gravity.  
It was true. I loved him too. I leaned over towards him and kissed his cheek. I pivoted my face towards his ear and whispered. "I love you, Levi and you don't know how lucky I am to have you in my life. I'm forever grateful to be in your presence."  
Levi turned his head as his lips found mine. It was not like any of the kisses we've had in college. It was more desperate and definitely more passionate as if it would be our last kiss. He put his arms around me, pulling me in closer. I put my arms around his neck and my fingers ran through his hair. It seemed to go on forever, but I did not mind.  
Eventually, we left the truck and we started walking hand in hand around the mall. "So what type of suit are you thinking of?" I asked.  
We were entering a shop which specialized in this area. The shop was quiet, petite and was crowded with men's suits.  
"I was thinking a black one," He turned to me and smiled. "With a green tie."  
I bit my lip. "Really?" I asked, trying not to sound negative.  
"Yeah, why. Is there something wrong with a black suit?" He was smiling less.  
"No, nothing's wrong with it, I was thinking that maybe a grey suit would look great on you though."  
Levi laughed and hugged me towards him as we browsed through the store. "Don't you think black is more formal for a wedding though?"  
"Your work clothes in Starbucks are black, grey would be different and make yourself look... Slightly different."  
Levi continued to laugh being jolly, "Well, Cath, it may surprise you, but everyone there will be concentrating on what Esther will be wearing, not exactly on if I'm going to be predictable in my colour choices."  
I laughed back.  
"What if i try on a grey and a black suit, and together we'll decide if black is 'too predictable' okay?" He asked.  
"Okay." I replied.  
Levi and I spent the next thirty minutes deciding on which suit were the best value for money in each colour. The first suit he pick out was an all black, notch lapel, one button, formal suit that looked okay on him but it was a bit to big on the arms. The second suit that he pick was a gray, two button, notch lapel, classic fit suit. He looked handsome in it and it matched up perfectly with the green tie I picked out.  
"You're right, sweetheart. The grey looks better on me." Levi had changed into the suit and was posing in the long thin mirror which reflected his figure back exquisitely.  
I placed my head on his shoulder. "I'm always right." I half joked. I was quite tired but i was in no way going to let that distract me from Levi.  
"I'll go change and pay up" Levi kissed the top of my forehead. "Thank you." He left walking confidently back to the changing rooms.


End file.
